


Наставник великих маленьких драконов

by Ghostly_Fate



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, dragon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Опытный воспитатель юных драконов Рамон Изольский, удостоившийся почётного звания "Неудачник года" за... угадайте за что? За то, что именно ему выпала великая честь обучить искусству полёта Его Королевское Высочество. Спросите, а почему "неудачник"? А вы бы как себя охарактеризовали, если бы вам под страхом всех кар небесных велели обучить абсолютно бесталанного к полётам юного хитрого принца тайнам правильного махания крыльями, в результате которого ящерицы поднимаются в небо, а? То-то и оно.





	Наставник великих маленьких драконов

**Author's Note:**

> Роман Фоминок (Resolut1on)/Роман Кушнарёв (RAMZES666) (Рамон Изольский/Рамон-Зес дул Драго)

_Со слов неизвестного словоплёта из трактира «Большая любовь Билли Бо»_

**Причинно-следственные связи**

Не дай вам Духи хоть раз оказаться в центре тех событий, в которые собственной персоной угодил Рамон Изольский в тот несчастливый день. Не дай Белый Дракон ощутить ту какофонию чувств, что закралась в бедное сердце провинциального учителя полётов, когда стряслось с ним непредвиденное зло.

Это было солнечное тёплое утро поздней весны, когда звонкая роса бьёт по свежей пряной листве высоких тельперионов, а по широким улицам и маленьким улочкам разносится аромат горячего хлеба, побуждая горожан приступить к своим ежедневным хлопотам.

Но Рамона Изольского разбудил не божественный запах выпечки и не скандал птичьей семьи, присмотревшей прямо под его окном место для гнездования. Причина ранней побудки учителя была более прозаичной и носила имя дворцового служащего Соло Неназываемого.

Соло явился к ничего не подозревающему Рамону прямо в гостиничный номер и с невозмутимым видом поведал о том, что великого наставника ждут во дворце. И именно в этот момент жизнь Рамона решила совершить головокружительные трюки высшего пилотажа, поставившие под угрозу голову бедного тренера по полётам. Что б вам вечно икалось, Духи предков!

Вскоре стало ясно из-за чего понадобился королю ни в чём не повинный Изольский собственной персоной. Юный ненаследный принц, Рамон-Зес дул Драго, учится летать. Восемь лет уже как учится и всё без толку. Ни наставники самых разных мастей, ни целители, ни даже сам король не смогли заставить крылья младшего Драго совершать правильные движения, способствующие благополучному полёту.

И вот Изольский, прославленный герой на фронте обучения летательному искусству, к своему горю, оказался последней надеждой коронованной семьи на разрешение их маленькой проблемы. «Последней надежде» посулили золото, привилегии и титул, а чтобы Рамон-простолюдин даже не думал отказываться от столь щедрого предложения, обещали в случае неповиновения отплатить по-королевски. Да уж, «маленькая» проблема, что тут скажешь…

**Знакомство**

Рамон-Зес дул Драго, младший принц и заноза в заднице всех его нянек и соглядатаев, сидел на ветке раскидистой старой яблони, болтая ногами и откусывая от сочного дара данного дерева спелые бока. Небо проглядывало сквозь тихо шуршащие листья, заманчиво призывая подняться чуть выше, взлететь.

Но нет! Только не сейчас. Дорогой папочка не дождётся такого радостного события. Уж Рамон-Зес постарается, так постарается, что всякая призрачная надежда короля пристроить младшего сыночка на военную службу пойдёт неминуемым крахом. И тогда можно будет без всякого зазрения совести отправить «неудачу» куда подальше. А чем заняться на свободе Рамон-Зес всенепременно найдёт. Счастливо зажмурившись, принц окончательно расправился со сладко-кислым фруктом и скинул огрызок на землю. «Земля» ойкнула и вопросила голосом Нуна, бывшего няней великовозрастного дитятки:

— Ваше Высочество, будьте любезны слезть, вы можете упасть и пораниться или что ещё хуже — подхватить клещей.

Рамон-Зес продолжал делать вид, что Нуна и в помине нет, нарочно повиснув на ветке обезьянкой.

— Ваше Высочество! — возмущённо запыхтел нянь, намереваясь залезть следом за принцем, чтобы спасти королевскую кровь от неминуемой гибели. Но своими действиями он ещё больше раскачал старушку-яблоню, и проблемный отпрыск царского рода свалился… прямо в руки невыспавшегося, злого Рамона Изольского.

— Да уж, мне доводилось вскользь слышать о неуклюжести Его Высочества и что он чаще падает, чем взлетает, но не думал, что данное замечание следует воспринимать настолько серьёзно, — заметил новоиспечённый наставник принца, правда сам принц ещё не догадывался, что руки, подхватившие его упитанную тушку, принадлежат будущему мучителю венценосной персоны и сделал вид, что очень обижен.

Принц даже не попытался вылезти из объятий высокого мужчины в непомерно длинном сером плаще, а завозился, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться. А что? Разве вы не рады, господин незнакомец? Разве вы можете отказаться от такого счастья, когда оно сваливается вам прямо в руки?

— Кхм, Ваше Высочество, вам удобно? — Поспешил спросить Рамон. Не то чтобы ему было тяжело. Вовсе нет. Драконы вообще существа выносливые, а мальчишка был всё-таки мальчишкой, веса в нём немного. Но вот не отрубят ли ему лапы после собственно «облапывания» принцевой задницы (очень даже симпатичной задницы, надо заметить) — это уже вопрос животрепещущий.

— Не очень, — последовал наглый ответ, — у вас весьма грубые руки, сэр…

— Рамон. Рамон Изольский к вашим услугам. Точнее только к тем услугам, которые касаются вашего обучения полётом. За отказ носить вас на руках мне плаху не обещали, — высказался Рамон, попутно опуская засидевшегося принца на землю. — И да, как не прискорбно, но я не сэр.

— Это заметно, — принц подскочил, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Обычно придворные только то и делают, что стараются угодить моей семье. Вечно губы растягивают, будто улыбнуться стараются. А вот по вам словно ящерицы воз провезли, — выпалило это недоразумение. — Не скажу, что наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным, меня и до вас не смогли научить летать, и вы вряд ли достигните успехов. — На эти слова мелкого засранца Рамон лишь хмыкнул, поминая нехорошим словом всех аристократов и их избалованных чад. — Моё имя вы уже знаете, мы почти тёзки, хвала Белому Дракону, что почти. Желаю вам выжить, не-сэр Рамон Изольский. — На этой весьма дружелюбной ноте Рамон-Зес протянул Изольскому руку, которую тот осторожно пожал, отмечая про себя, что по сравнению с его топорами-вилами эти руки действительно очень нежные и мягкие, однако сильные.

Жест принца был издевательским. Как и вся разрозненная речь. Однозначно. Но Рамон на такое не вёлся давно. Да, принц будет проблемным учеником, но Изольскому на его веку встречались экземпляры и похуже.

— Я тоже надеюсь, что по окончанию этого года останусь с головой на плечах, — мягко улыбнулся Рамон, хотя на душе скребли даже не кошки, а какие-то львы-переростки, когда он смотрел на лучащегося счастьем принца, и назревало странное предчувствие. К добру ли?

**Урок первый**

Рамон Изольский ждал. С момента начала занятия прошло два часа. Два часа. А ученика всё не было. Нет, принц конечно может себе позволить храпеть до полудня, но вот Рамон, не выносивший подобной расхлябанности ни в себе, ни в людях, был зол, как дракон перед линькой. Своим невозможным опозданием — если говорить прямо — неуважением к предмету обучения принц только что заслужил в глазах Рамона звание человека пропащего.

Наконец, по истечению ещё одного часа мучительно долгого ожидания, на площадке показалось Его Бодрое Высочество, насвистывая незатейливый мотив.

— Вы опоздали, — заметил Рамон, стараясь сохранить как можно более безразличное выражение лица.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами принц, подходя к краю площадки и вольготно усаживаясь, свесив ноги.

— Высоты вы не боитесь, как я понял, это хорошо, — тихо промолвил наставник, а Рамон-Зес только сейчас начал подозревать, что за ожидание ему могут отомстить.

Всё-таки Изольский, очутившись между королём и его младшим сыном, стал фактически смертником. Во дворце уже ставки делали на то, каков будет первый шаг отчаявшегося бедолаги. И некоторые личности даже ставили на покушение в отношении одного конкретного принца, благодаря выкрутасам которого учитель полётов оказался в таком незавидном положении. Немного боязно. Да, немного. Всего лишь. Ну не станет же в самом деле Рамон-простолюдин вызывать принца на площадку для полётов и сталкивать его с такой большой высоты?

Нет, не станет. Рамон-Зес хорошо разбирался в людях и мог с чистым сердцем сказать, что вот эта глыба льда слишком принципиальна для таких сомнительных подвигов. Но вот кто докажет невиновность наставника в том, что принц полетел с крыши и при том не вверх, как требовалось, а вниз? Вот именно, никто. А что скажет папенька, когда узнает о методах преподавателя полётом? М-м-м. А там внизу как раз стража прогуливается. Всё, решено. Чуть ближе краю, закрыть глаза и самое важное…

— А-а-а-а-а! — закричал Рамон-Зес, попутно меняя облик. Пусть Рамон-простолюдин полюбуется на обширность работ.

— Да не ори ты. Держу я тебя, — пророкотали над ухом Рамон-Зеса дул Драго, ненаследного принца дома Белого Дракона. Пророкотали отчётливым драконим голосом, преступно похожим на голос одного бедолаги.

— Давишь, — прохрипел недодракоша, больше напоминающий располневшую ящерку, зажатый в лапах величественно плывшего под облаками наставника.

Крылья, а точнее крылышки дракона-принца не думали подавать даже признаков жизни. Да, Рамон-Зес очень, очень сильно старался как можно больше изуродовать свой второй облик, чтобы у любого учителя при взгляде на него пропадало хоть какое-то желание обучать это несуразное создание по ошибке родившееся драконом, а не крокодилом. Само собой последствия были обратимыми. Но вот когда правда вскроется, будет уже поздно засовывать Рамон-Зеса-хитреца-такого в ненавистную Академию будущих генералов и самоубийц. Хах! Выкусите!

Рамону Изольскому в этот момент было не настолько весело. Ведь если ленивого оболтуса научить летать он сможет с полпинка, то вот что делать с драконом, которого сама мать-природа не приспособила к такому ответственному делу? Как там говориться, рождённый ползать летать не может? Вот именно такая картина разворачивалась перед взором учителя, уже мысленно поставившего себя в один ранг со святыми мучениками.

Ну что ж, сдаваться Изольский не привык, и раз не мытьём, так катаньем выбросит этого недоптенца из родительского гнёздышка в свободный полёт. И уж если требуется особый подход, начнём не с обучения, а с лечения. И вот тут-то подстерегала Изольского новая проблема. Целителем Рамон был неважным, хоть и изучал эту направленность магии, когда сам ходил в учениках. Требовался маг-специалист, и выпросить его наставник принца мог только у отца принца. Но неужели король не знал о проблемах своего отпрыска? Или прошлые учителя не осмеливались говорить правителю, что с его сыном что-то не так? Или же?..

Пока человек-Рамон пребывал в своих думах, нежно-лазоревый дракон-Рамон уже успел приземлиться на площадку и небрежным движением скинуть с лап венценосную ящерицу. Смотрелись эти двое рядом крайне нелепо: вот прекрасно сложенный хищный зверь со сверкающей чешуёй и тонким длинным гребнем от горбатой морды до кончика хвоста, а вот странного вида рептилия с чёрными провалами глаз и крошечными крылышками на толстой спинке. Картина достойная пера лучшего художника.

— Не думай, что я оставлю тебя в покое после такого надругательства, — просипела рептилия Рамон-Зес, — Ты только что подверг опасности мою драгоценную жизнь.

— Нет, Ваше Высочество, я только что спас вашу жизнь, — не согласился уже перевоплотившийся наставник. — И спешу заметить, что не только от падения, но и от болезни.

— Какой ещё болезни? — В голосе принявшего человеческий облик ящерицы слышались нотки недоумения.

— Вызванной систематическим отравлением, Ваше Высочество, — пожал плечами наставник, и хитро прищурившись, спустился с площадки.

— Вот влип, — проговорил Рамон-Зес в никуда, и по блеску в глазах ясно было, что влип как раз таки не принц, а Рамон-простолюдин.


End file.
